


The Savior & The Saved

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drunk Reader, F/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Shooting, Shooting Guns, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: When you find yourself stuck with a creep and a little bit drunk at a work party, who would you want to save you other than Captain America?





	1. The Savior

This was the _last_ time you ever went out drinking with your coworkers again.

It was a tradition for your workplace to host a monthly "party", which was basically a personal party at Molly's bar down the road. You rarely attended, always feigning a headache or claiming plans made prior kept you from going, but for some reason you had a feeling that tonight would be different. Tonight would be better.

You and your friends from work had all gone in a group, and over the night split up to hang out, dance, or drink their asses off. Thus, leaving you with this... creep.

You had seen him sitting alone at the bar and you had just happened to take pity on the not-so-poor man. He apparently had a higher-up job for a big company, Stark Industries or something, which made him a total snob. At least he was buying your drinks.

"So I told him 'If you don't want my money, you can fuck off!'" The creep, who's name you had now forgotten, paused at the pinnacle of his story and waited for you to laugh.

You set your empty glass down as you laughed politely. You scanned the room for anyone recognizable, someone who could save you from this. The only people you recognized were on the dance floor, flailing about wildly and too drunk to notice your silent calls for help. Everyone else had already left or was too out of sight for you to reach.

Great.

You sighed and waved the bartender over to refill your glass. You could feel a real headache beginning to form and wished you had never even decided to come. At least the alcohol helped to make it all a bit better...

"And what about you?" He tried to start up the conversation again, "What do you do for work?"

"I, um," You hesitated, not wanting to share any part of your personal life with him, "I'd rather not talk about work right now."

He looked a bit thrown off at your answer, but he quickly recovered with a roguish smile. "Oh, I see. You'd rather talk about _play_ , eh?" He rubbed his clammy hand along your bare knee and you automatically regretted wearing a skirt.

You shied away from his touch as politely as you could. "I'm going to run to the ladies' room." You excused yourself and hopped down from the uncomfortable bar stool.

"Don't take to long, sweetheart." He smirked, or tried to in his drunken state and you tried not to shudder at the disgustful sight.

You pushed the door of the grimy restroom open. The fluorescent lights flickered at your arrival, and you began to look at the many phone numbers and messages written on the walls to stall for time. You finally walked up to the sink and stared at yourself in the mirror.

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?" You asked your reflection, the question repeating in your brain like a mantra. You sat in the restroom for a few minutes longer before finally deciding to face the music.

You exited the restroom calmly, hoping not to draw attention to yourself. Luckily, the creep was too distracted with flirting with one of the baristas to notice you. You looked around the room for someone trustworthy, someone that could get you away from him as soon as possible.

Your gaze fell upon a young-looking man sat alone in the corner, blond hair slicked back and wearing a brown leather jacket. He looked familiar to you, but you passed it off as having just seen him at the bar. Now you knew from previous experience not to talk to men sat alone in bars, but you were near-drunk and desperate to go home.

You walked over to the man cautiously, hoping he wasn't another creep... or worse. You gulped, pushing the fear down and conjuring up some drunken confidence.

"Hi." You said nervously, wringing your hands.

He looked at you quizically. You realized that he was probably wondering who the hell this drunk chick was, why she was over here talking to him.

"Um," You stuttered in your tipsy haze, "There- There's a creep over there trying to hit me up right now and you look pretty fit, so can you please pretend to be my boyfriend or something so I can leave?"

The words came all out at once. He looked around the bar, He looked up at you and gave you a small, comforting half-smile. "Of course." His tone more serious, "Would you like me to escort you out?"  
"Oh, you don't have to." You protested, your drunk brain trying to catch up to the situation.

"I insist." He said firmly yet politely as he began to stand up. You realized that there was no fighting him and you just wanted to go home.

"Alright," You gave in, knowing that it was probably best in getting away from that creep.

"Where- Where you goin', sweetheart?" The drunk creep called from the bar as he tried to stand up.

"Home," You called back, no longer able to tolerate any of his bullshit flattery.

"N- No, wait!" He shouted, knocking chairs and tables over as he tried to get to you. "I ne- never even got your number!"

Your savior beside you gently pushed you behind him protectively, "She said she's leaving, and she's clearly not interested in you. Now leave."

The creep eyed him up, despite being no match for him. "Who are you?"

"Her boyfriend." The white lie rolled of his tongue effortlessly. You had hoped that after hearing that he would stand down, but it only fired him up more. You thought the two men would really get into a fight had two of the security guards not made their way over to you. A sigh of relief left your lips.

"Come on, let's go." Your savior held the door open for you and you walked outside. The cool night breeze hit you and you could finally take a breath of fresh air. He looked around awkwardly for a moment before asking, "Do you have a ride, or someone you can call to come pick you up?"

"Oh no, I was just going to call an Uber." You said, pulling out your phone.

Your savior nodded, looking like he didn't fully understand what you were talking about but shrugged it off. He then looked like he came to his senses about something as he stuck his hand out towards you, "Oh, I'm Steve by the way." 

"(Y/N)," You returned and shook his hand.

"Would you like me to stay with you as you wait for your, uh, Uber?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind." You asked shyly, knowing you wouldn't feeling safe outside by yourself in the middle of the night. You also didn't want to be alone if that creep somehow found you again.

You two carried on with small talk, from the Avengers and the long-ago New York attack to the weather. Sometime during your conversation your drunk brain finally realized why he looked familiar.  
"Y'know," You said, your words a bit slurred with drunkenness and exhaustion, "You look a bit like Captain America."

"I get that a lot actually." Steve responded, a smirk on his face and a hint of amusement lacing his tone.

"It's true," You assured him, "You should do kids parties."

He laughed this time, a beautiful sound ringing from his lips as he shook his head and stared down at his shoes. It was the most beautiful sight your drunk eyes had ever seen.

A car pulled up in front of you two, and a ping from your phone confirmed your suspicions. You now had to leave. You turned to Steve, a frown on your face, "I guess this is goodbye."

Steve turned to you, "I'll see you around?"

"I would hope so," You slipped a piece of paper with your number on it into his hand and, a last minute drunk decision, kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thanks for everything, Steve."

Steve watched as you got in the car, the moonlight perfectly illuminating the blush on his face. "Anytime, (Y/N)."


	2. The Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic descriptions of violence ahead. Reader discretion is advised.

There was one thing that absolutely sucked about living on your own: you had no one around to help you when you had a hangover.

You began to regret never advertising for a roommate after you woke up with your head pounding and your stomach not willing to cooperate with you. A sudden surge of nausea had you running to the bathroom, heaving up the contents of what you had consumed the night prior.

"Fuck," You whispered to yourself as you reached up to flush the toilet wearily. You rested your head on the cool porcelain of the toilet, not in any state to stand up. You rested a moment while you tried to recall last night's memories.

_Drinking, lots of drinking. A really creepy guy who wouldn't stop hitting on me. Being saved by... by some guy. Fuck, I can't remember his name..._

You squeezed your eyes shut as you tried to remember him, the memories rising from the fog in a hazy flashback. You could remember the clothes he wore and the words he said, but the image of his face, the sound of his voice, and fuck, his name were long gone from your mind.

You, having eventually given up, rose up from the floor and made your way to the kitchen to find some painkillers. Your feet shuffled on the tile as you rummaged through your kitchen cabinets for the pills. Finally finding them, you pulled yourself up on the counter and downed the pills with water.

Leaning your head back against the cabinet door, you closed your eyes, the TV you had left on the night before chattering incessantly on the news and other topics you had no care for. You absentmindedly reached around for a remote to turn it off, not bothering to open your eyes until a particular string of words caught your attention.

"...Captain America, saving hundreds of civilians in the recent attack..."

You opened your eyes to look at the screen. You watched as the broadcaster spoke more on the incident, the screen showing footage of a burning building, citizens running amok and screaming for help, and finally the man who had saved you last night you last night carrying a child out of the fire.

Captain America was the man who had saved you last night.

"Holy fucking shit," You whispered.

You grabbed your keys and raced out of your apartment, headache and hangover be damned.

* * *

You knew this wasn't a good idea. You knew that going there wouldn't be a good idea, but stalking up to the Avengers tower didn't seem any better.

So here you were. In the exact same bar you were in yesterday. Waiting around for Captain America to show up. _Like a fucking hungover idiot._

You had gotten strange looks from the bartenders as you walked in, most of them having seen you here yesterday. You ignored them and sat yourself down in a booth- the same booth that Steve had been sitting in the night before. You cursed yourself for not getting his number last night. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

As you sat and waited for what felt like hours, you scrolled through social media on your phone, ignoring the dirty looks from the hostess when you had only ordered water. You had told her that you were waiting for someone to which she only rolled her eyes and walked off to her other customers.

Sudden screams echoed through the bar, causing you to jolt up. Gunshots rang through the bar and chaos erupted, customers and employees alike ran amok in the bar. You ducked underneath the table, hoping it would hide you away enough. Fire erupted across the building, causing some to scream in fear and terror.

A face emerged through the crowd and the flames holding a gun with a drunk and malicious smile on his face.

It was the creep you were with last night.

"What the fuck," you whispered to yourself, your head beginning to spin. You could only watch as the hostess you had spoken to not only moments before slumped down to the floor and curled up, having been shot. Many other bodies were lying on the bloody floor either dying or dead. People you had seen chatting and laughing only moments before.

All at once, the door slammed open and a silhouette ran in. You could barely see through the chaos, but you could hear the muffled sounds of fighting. Soon, you heard a groan and a body slam on the floor. You could see the silhouette begin to help victims out of the bar, and you could hear sirens approaching. The fires were being put out and you began to breathe normally again.

Eventually, when you felt that the dust had cleared long enough, you crawled out of your hiding space and stood uneasy, but a strong arm wrapped around your torso and kept you from falling over.

"Woah," A familiar voice remarked, a light chuckle rumbling his chest against yours, "Do you come here often?"

You looked up, and proving your suspicions, Steve had saved you again.

_No, not Captain America,_ your thoughts chided, _Steve. Just Steve._

"Hey," you said, suddenly breathless. "I... I-"

"Let's get you out of here first," Steve interrupted hurriedly but politely. He scooped you up bridal style and carried you out of the disordered bar.

"It's all my fault," You spoke quietly, clinging onto Steve's arm.

"It's not, (Y/N). You didn't know." Steve assured you as he set you down gently outside the bar. You looked at the aftermath, paramedics rolling stretchers and treating victims, police talking to bystanders and SHIELD agents taking the now handcuffed man away from the bar.

"The premises has been secured and the offender is in custody," A woman you knew as the Black Widow said to Steve. "We're thinking that this is the guy who caused the three other fires."

"Thanks, Nat," Steve said gratefully. She only nodded to Steve, and then looked at you. She simply gave you a once-over before going to the other SHIELD agents.

"I think she likes you," Steve said, and you could hear the slight amusement in his words.

"How do you know?" You asked incredulously, "She only looked at me."

"She would've done much worse if she didn't," Steve let out a breathy laugh, but his mood turned serious when he looked down at you, "I'm glad you're safe."

"I'm glad you saved me." You smiled tiredly and leaned against Steve for support.

"What were you doing in the bar anyway?" He asked as he pulled you closer to him, if only to comfort you.

"It's really stupid but..." You gulped and looked down at your feet in embarrassment, "I was waiting to see by if some chance... you'd show up?"

"Well, I did," Steve chuckled, "I only wish it had been under different circumstances."

"Me too," You sighed, playfully poking at his arm, "Do you think that was fates' fucked up way of telling us that we're meant to be?"

Steve didn't answer, he only scooped you up in his arms again and began to walk away from the swarm.

"Where're we going?" You asked, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"On our first date, to a hospital. Then I'm taking you home." Steve said firmly, then a blush spread across his cheeks, "If you don't mind, I mean."

You giggled and leaned up giving Steve a soft kiss on the cheek, making him blush harder. "I don't mind at all, my savior."he car, them


End file.
